The Way things go
by SenkoOknes
Summary: Jealousy is an ugly emotion, but even it can be the beginning of something beautiful. A/K, S/K.


**End of these happy days**.

April 13th, 2011.

Disclaimer: GS is not my creation, and this is just for fun. No money involved.

* * *

><p><em>The press of gravel was rough against his cheek as the other boys hips snapped forward, the hand tangled in his hair shoving his face harder against the ground with every move.<em>

_"S-stop!" Kira choked out, his words muffled by the dirt, tears stinging his eyes, and breath caught inbetween pants and sobs as the other boy shoved in harder. The cable ties, strapped too tight around his bound wrists behind his back, stung as he was pushed forward causing them to cut deeper into his wrists._

_The air felt hot and suffocating, and he couldnt seem to catch his breath, but that didn't stop the cry of surprise from escaping his lips as the other boy pressed in at an angle that caused a flare of pleasure to clawed up his spine, making him jerk ineffectively at his binds, hips bucking back. The other male hissed at the sudden tightness and stuttered in his rhythm before giving a sharp thrust, forcing a whimper through his gritted teeth as he clenched again and spasmed around the other male's length._

_"No! S-stop it, nngh!" He couldn't believe he was enjoying this, as his body betrayed him and pushed back, meeting the other boy thrust for thrust, hitting that place within him that caused pleasure to course through him and heat to pool in his groin, his arousal growing. A low moan sounded behind him and he couldn't stop the keen that erupted from his throat through his ragged breathing as that spot was hit again. Fingers gripped his hair roughly forcing him still as the other hand tugged at his hips yanking them back harshly. The thrusts grew uneven, more urgent and he couldn't stop himself from pushing back as the other boy grinded against him, pressing in close before releasing in hot splurts inside of him._

_Kira shuddered as the other boy shifted,the boy's clothing feeling rough against his sensitized skin. His entrance was still tender as cum slowly leaked out and dripped down his thigh. He shivered before jerking in surprise as a hand found it's way to his arousal and gave it an experimental stroke, then fisting him roughly and jerking him in short motions causing him to buck into that warm fist, panting harshly against the ground. "W-why..?" He gasped inbetween moans as he was driven further and further towards the edge._

_"Because this will hurt him."_

_Unable to comprehend what that meant, Kira gave a cut-off moan as he finished and came all over the boy's hand, who hissed as Kira's inner walls fluttered around his sensitive member. Kira collapsed as the boy pulled out roughly, and wiped his hand off on the ground next to them. Gulping for air, the brunet turned his head to catch a glimpse of his assailant, tensing as he felt fingers entangle themselves in his hair again and pulling his head back painfully exposing his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of fierce crimson eyes._

_The fear that settled in the pit of his stomach, as the fingers tightened in his hair, sent such a chill down his spine, he missed the whispered words as the other boy wrenched his head down, slamming it against the ground with a sharp crack._

_"He doesn't deserve her."_

_Before everything went black._

* * *

><p>"I love you." Kira murmured, a flush spreading across his cheeks even before the last word crossed his lips. His palms were sweaty and he nervously rubbed them off on the sides of his dark jeans, his bookbag almost sliding off his shoulder at the movement.<p>

Athrun blinked, not sure that he heard right, his expression frozen in a look of surprise, "K-kira..." Though he had been worried about Kira withdrawing from the group lately, he had not been expecting this as the reason. This was his girlfriend's twin brother. His best friend. This was the person he grew up with, his childhood friend. The person he wanted above all else to be happy and to always be smiling.

His mouth opened, "Kira..I.." before he paused, uncomfortable. He watched as the brunet's nimble fingers played with his bookstrap, lips tightened into a thin line and eyes darting every which way but towards him. How was he supposed to answer?

But as if picking up on Athrun's dilemna, Kira lips dipped and curled into a hesitant smile, that was a little too wide to be completely sincere, before his lips were opening but whatever he was going to say was cut off as a familiar voice called out to them, _"Athrun! There you are." _

"Cagalli..?" Athrun half-turned to the girl marching up to them, automatcially moving to loop his arm around her waist as she approached before his eyes darted back to Kira and he let his arm drop back to his side, receiving a strange look from the blonde.

"Eh? Kira you're here too? What are you guys doing?" She asked casually as she shuffled her books from one arm to the other, freeing up a hand to entwine with Athrun's, not at all noticing her brother's shrinking smile. Athrun stiffened which caused the girl's amber eyes to peer curiously at him, to which he quickly replied with a, "Oh, Kira just had a few questions about this morning's classes' notes. Isn't that right Kira?"

Kira nodded with a small smile, even as his heart dropped. Why had he confessed? Why did he do something so stupid? Something that could hurt his sister and ruin his friendship with the blunet? Taking a deep breath he drew himself up and flashed another smile at the couple.

"Well, now that Athrun's helped me I got to go return a few books. I'll see you guys later." He waved as he turned and strolled down the hall before turning a corner. Cagalli arched a brow up at her boyfriend's face as they too turned and headed to lunch with their mutual friends, her eyes and tone suspicious, "What on earth was that about?" But Athrun only shrugged and gave her a soothing smile, as he answered with a flippant, "I don't know, maybe the books are overdue?"

* * *

><p>"And so, with x solved we can find the answer to y..." Kira zoned out the droning of their math teacher, and as he was sitting near the back, it helped hide his wandering attention from the lecturer. Instead his arms were crossed over his notepad and he was replaying the scene from lunch hour over and over again in his mind until something hit him on the forehead and landed on his desk with a light flop. Blinking his dazed lavender eyes owlishly, he snapped out of his trance and looked down at the offending object.<p>

It was a note.

Unfolding it under his desk and away from the view of their instructor, he let his eyes roam over Athrun's elegant scrawl.

_Hey, we can still be friends right?_

Kira dropped his eyes, crestfallen, but then scolded himself. What did he expect? A confession of undying _love_? This feeling was wrong, and the event earlier should never have happened. Nodding to himself, Kira looked up out of the corner of his eye to see Athrun glancing at his direction, an anxious expression on his face. Kira's heart clenched in his chest, but in his neat print, he jolted down an,_ "Of course." _and sent the note flying covertly back to its owner.

The relief in Athrun's expression as he read the note helped Kira muster the strength to keep the smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hurry up Kira!"<strong> Cagalli ordered from the doorway of their last class for the day. Her hand going up to brush away her blond bangs as she hefted her bookbag on her red-jacketed shoulder, tapping her foot impatiently. Kira furrowed his brow in a show of annoyance, eyes trained on Cagalli even as Athrun stood to stand by her, and gave a mock sigh, "I thought we went over this. You should go on ahead and I'll catch up." He glared. "Whenever you rush me I always end up forgetting something and having to come back for it later." His lips couldn't stop from lifting up in a tiny smile however as she muttered about it not being her fault that he couldnt pull himself together. His smile widened as he added, " Besides, I'm helping out Mr. La Flaga today." Cagalli made a face at that.

"Why didn't you say so in the _first _place?" She grumbled as she turned and dragged her boyfriend away while throwing a wave in parting.

"Bye Kira!" was all Athrun got out before they rounded the corner and disappeared from Kira's line of sight. Kira let his hand drop as they dropped out of sight, his smile turning bitter on his face. He let out a small smile before hefting his bags up and heading to the book storage.

It was going to be a long night, only not in the way he thought.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're here Kira," the sandy blond man greeted as Kira entered the storage room. The man ran a exasperated hand through his hair before sighing, lips quirking up in a half smile, "Thanks for offering to help." To which Kira responded with a shake of his head, brown locks sway slightly at the movement as he bent to pick up one of the numerous boxes cluttering the entrance way.<p>

"No problem at all sir."

Mu gave a wry grin as he picked up a stack of books himself and led them further back into the musty room, where there was an emergency exit.

"I thought I told you to call me Mu? Sir makes me sound old."

Kira faltered, embarrassed, "S-sorry sir." He apologized before blushing. Chuckling Mu waved a hand to dispel Kira's embarrassment, "It's alright, just remember for next time yea?"

Kira nodded, uncertain what to say next, taking a deep breathe. A breath which had him coughing and wheezing at the dust gathered on the textbooks in his arms. Sneezing strongly, he almost dropped the boxes as Mu released a heavy sigh, eyes twinkling at Kira's little fit.

"Gundam History is fun and all, but having only one class on it means that most of the books gather dust in the storage room for most of the year." Shooting another amused look at Kira's last couple of sneezes, Mu grinned.

"Meaning before every new subject in the class, the books have to be dusted so they're useable." Finally finished with his sneeze fit, Kira gave a belated nod, eyes red from coughing. Snorting a little Mu ruffled Kira's hair, "and **that **means I really appreciate you offering to help Kira."

Kira blinked, a small smile growing on his lips, as he swayed slightly due to the weight of the books.

"O-oh, it's no problem at all si- uh.. Mr. Mu." Mu gave a despairing sigh, eyebrows quirked in an exaggerated can't-be-helped expression.

"If that's the best you can do. But that's alright, we only need these texts for now, so lets get cleaning champ." Mu pushed open the door with his shoulder before dropped the box on the ground and pulling out a few pieces of clothe from his jacket pocket, handing them to Kira.

"Okay, use that to wipe off the dust, and try to keep the dust from being blown back inside alright?" Mu instructed, as he knelt and demostrated how to clean the books. Kira nodded, "Yes sir," as he got to work right away. So intent was he on his work, a hoot of laughter caused him to jump, nearly dropping the newly dust-free book in his hand. Mu turned back to Kira, shaking his head, "Probably some kids loitering around the campus."

Kira nodded and got back to work as Mu stretched and announced that he would be going back to pick up more books. A pair of crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of brunet diligently working from the darkness beyond the trees.

* * *

><p>Cagalli looked at her boyfriend from under her bangs. Dark blue hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and mesmerizing green eyes that would have seemed feminine if not for the strong jut of his jaw. A straight back and posture, he was a sight to behold always. Athrun Zala was a wonder indeed.<p>

As if realizing he was being watched, Athrun paused in his studies, he'd been scratching out notes diligently, and looked up to lock eyes with Cagalli before she ducked her head to stare at her own paper. Her very _blank _paper. Her cheeks grew red as she realized he was still staring at her and shuffled the sheets in a play to look nonchalant. _(And to hide the empty one that showed she hadn't been doing any work at all.) _A quick glance upwards however revealed Athrun smiling at her. Adverting her eyes to the side, her blush grew and she snapped grumpily, "What!" in an attempt to alleviate her embarrassment.

But Athrun's smile only grew as he answered with a cheerful, "Nothing."

Cagalli remained unconvinced and shot him a sour look as her cheeks cooled and she looked down pointedly at her paper, she started to mumble a quick, "let's get back to our studies then.." but was interrupted as her mother called from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Mu ran his hands through his hair, and stretched, back cracking as he stood. Kira patted the last book off and looked up with a small smile as the instructor complained about the endless amounts of work. Running a hand through his hair again, the teacher checked his watch, surprised at how late it already was.<p>

"Say Kira, you've done alot already and it's getting late. You can head on home now." he started but he wasn't exactly surprised when the brunet shook his head, "it's ok sir, I can help finish up, my house isn't that far off anyways."

Giving a nod, the sandy-blond instructor grabbed his box and waited as the violet eyed teen also picked up his load and followed him back inside. Leaving their boxes on some tables, they set about labelling all the new texts. They worked in a comfortable silence for a bit before the intercom pinged,_ "Calling instructor La Flaga for a meeting in the Orb room I repeat, calling..." _to which Mu frowned unwilling to leave Kira alone with the work but the decision was made as Kira offered.

"How about I finish up here and lock up sir? We're just about done anyways." Mu gave Kira a relieved grin, "Alright kiddo, that would be tons of help. I'll leave you to it then." He waved as he walked out, only popping back in to mention that the door auto-locked so to just close it when he left. Kira nodded, calling out a good-bye and set to finishing up.

After briskly slapping the labels onto the textbooks, Kira stretched, cringing as his back cracked and sighing in relief as the last sticker was stuck on and written down in the files as on-loan. Dusting himself off, he pushed in his chair and powered down the room, before letting the door close with a soft click.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, Athrun-dear, dinner's ready." A captivating scent of roast beef floating through the doorway.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kira pushed the back exit door open, he walked out into the cooling air. All the work had wiped him out and he hummed tunelessly under his breath as he walked along the gravel path in the direction of his house. The wind picked up and so he buttoned up the top couple of buttons to his plain white shirt. He was just heading around a bend when something struck him from behind with enough force to knock him off his feet. Hands scrambling for purchase, Kira jerked and was forced to roll into the bushes as a kick landed on his side, knocking the wind out of him.<p>

Another kick rolled him onto his stomach before stomping on his back, pinning him as he laid there gasping for air. Unable to comprehend what was going on, he only belated realized his attacker had forced his hands behind his back and were in the process of binding them together. Trying to tug them away served to earn him a punch in the side that knocked the regained air from his lungs, causing his vision to blur.

It was only when the other person, who could only be male at this point started tugging at his jean button that he turned and froze at the red glare he saw from the corner of his eye. Still breathless, he wheezed and in a desperate voice cried out, "W-what are you..!"

* * *

><p>Cagalli turned to face the window, startled to see the sun already setting behind the mountains. Brow furrowing she called back, "but mom! Kira's not back yet!"<p>

"That's alright honey. He probably just lost track of the time. I'll leave some dinner aside for when he gets back."

Cagalli sighed as she started packing up her books to bring upstairs when a hand appeared in her line of vision. Following the hand to the arm past the shoulder to the face of her boyfriend, she just stared as she met his expectant gaze. Athrun just smiled and politely asked, "May I help you up?" Causing the golden haired girl to blink for a few seconds before realizing Athrun was already all packed up and gingerly put her hand in his. She allowed him to pull her up onto her feet and despaired as her cheeks once again grew rosy.

As they entered the kitchen for dinner, she fleetingly wondered why Athrun (polite, level-headed, and generally all-around a very _very _nice guy) picked her of all people to date. Truthfully Lacus clyne would have been a better match for the blunet, being as she was just about as perfect as he was. But he had chosen _her_, rough, plain, tomboy-ish Cagalli. And as they joined her parents at the table she couldnt help but wish these happy days would never end.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
